


nights of insult

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Every Human Love [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about appropriate motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nights of insult

"Oh my god," Yoochun says, tearing at his hair distractedly. "Why did none of you make me write this stupid paper before?"

"I told you to start months ago," Changmin says from across the table, not even bothering to look up and defend himself, but his tiny smirk is perfectly visible when Yoochun looks over.

Yoochun startles as a chin lands on his shoulder before he can reply; the flash of blond he catches at the corner of his eye tells him it's Jaejoong. "He did tell you," Jaejoong seconds, smiling back at Changmin. "I heard him."

"The two of you bully me," Yoochun says sulkily, and pouts for added effect. It's time to look for outside assistance. "Yunho!"

Yunho doesn't reply, pretending to be deaf pretty successfully, except the grin he directs at his laptop screen gives him away. Instead, it's Junsu's voice that says, "I heard him too."

Yoochun pouts harder, crossing his arms and staying stubbornly silent until Jaejoong laughs and kisses his cheek noisily and says, "If you finish it tonight, I'll let you choose what's for dinner tomorrow."

"Promise?" Yoochun asks, and knuckles down at Jaejoong's nod. Jaejoong's cooking is something worth meeting deadlines for.


End file.
